HP Up
|} The HP Up (Japanese: マックスアップ Max Up) is a type of vitamin introduced in Generation I. It increases the of a Pokémon. In the core series games Price / | 9,800| 4,900}} | 10,000| 5,000}} |} |} In Hoenn, HP Up costs 4900 during the sale. Effect Generation I to II When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 2560 Stat Experience to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 25600 HP Stat Experience. In Generation II, it also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. The HP Up is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Generation III onward When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 10 s to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 100 HP EVs. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. The HP Up is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Description |Increases the maximum HP of the selected Pokémon.}} |Raises the HP of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base HP of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the base HP of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base HP of a single Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. When consumed, it raises the base HP of a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Mt. Moon, Power Plant, Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., Pokémon Tower | Celadon Department Store |- | | Routes and , Bell Tower , Burned Tower, , Vermilion City | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store (after defeating Joey in a rematch) (×5 - win 7 battles in a row) , Goldenrod Radio Tower (5 Blue Card points) Mystery Gift |- | | Routes , , , and , Artisan Cave | Poké Mart , Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Slateport City (1000 Berry Powder) , (streak of 7-35) , (1 BP) |- | | Silph Co., , Ruin Valley | Celadon Department Store Cerulean City (1000 Berry Powder) |- | | Shadow PKMN Lab | Agate Poké Mart |- | | ONBS, Cipher Key Lair | Poké Mart |- | | Routes , , , , , and , Mt. Coronet , Lake Valor, Iron Island, | Veilstone Department Store / (1 BP) |- | | Routes , , and , Bell Tower, Burned Tower, Mt. Mortar, , Rock Tunnel | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store, Safari Zone Gate Poké Mart (after defeating Joey in a rematch) Goldenrod Radio Tower (30 Blue Card points), (1 BP) |- | | Routes and , Chargestone Cave, Village Bridge Passerby Analytics HQ (complete survey about TV and movies) | Shopping Mall Nine Battle Subway (1 BP) Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | Routes , , , and , Dreamyard, Pinwheel Forest, Castelia Sewers , Mistralton City, Clay Tunnel Passerby Analytics HQ (complete survey about TV and movies) | Shopping Mall Nine, Join Avenue ( ) Battle Subway/PWT (1 BP), Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 1-5 reward) Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | | |- | | Routes , , and | Laverre City Poké Mart Battle Maison (2 BP) Lost Hotel ( ) |- | | Routes , , , and , Battle Resort | Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Battle Maison (2 BP) |- | | | (Lv. 3) |- | | Royal Avenue, Resolution Cave | Battle Buffet Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | Royal Avenue, Resolution Cave, Team Rocket's Castle (Aether Paradise if not obtained during Episode RR) | Battle Buffet Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Big Wave Beach (2 BP), Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( , ) |} |} In the anime In The Clubsplosion Begins!, a full set of vitamins (excluding PP Up and PP Max) were announced to be the prize for the Clubsplosion tournament, like how the set of wings was the prize for the Club Battle tournament. They were won by Stephan. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Wartortle Wars, tried to use an "HP Up" sold to him by on Pika, but, like with all the other items she had sold him, it proved to be fake and ineffective. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, several kinds of vitamins were seen being sold at the Safari Zone Gate. Trivia * A in Johto Route 45 says this about HP Up in , , : "Boy, do I love HP Up! Mmmm, yum! I keep drinking my Pokémon’s! I can’t help it!" In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＨＰ增強劑 HP提升劑 HP增加劑 全力出擊 |zh_cmn=ＨＰ增強劑 / ＨＰ增强剂 HP提升劑 / HP提升剂 HP增加劑 / HP增加剂 |da=HP-øgning HP op |fi=Palautus |fr=PV Plus |de=KP-Plus |it=PS-Su |ko=맥스업 Max Up |pt_br=Elevador de HP |es=Más PS |sv=Öka HP |vi=Tăng Tối Đa }} Category:Vitamins Category:EV-increasing items de:KP-Plus es:Más PS fr:PV Plus it:Vitamine#PS-Su zh:ＨＰ增强剂（道具）